Visita al hospital
by Cristy-chan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras Shindo esta en el hospital, recibe la visita de alguien inesperado. Pero... ¿Podrá este alguien sacar valor para tener por fin una conversacion con él?


**¡Hola a todos!**

**De acuerdo, esta vez la historia no es mía, esta es una traducción que le he pedido prestada a Gyaradosmaster. Si alguien le interesa ver la historia original, la traducción de esta se titula "Hospital Visit" y esta genial ^^**

**Por lo tanto los créditos son:**

**Inazuma Eleven Go! No me pertenece son propiedad exclusiva de Level-5 al igual que la historia que es crédito de otro autor.**

**Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

- No…no, no puedo-dijo Akane mientras intentaba luchar en vano contra su amiga. Midori la estaba empujando en dirección al hospital ya que la práctica acababa de terminar y la pelirroja quería que Akane visitara a Shindo pero, por alguna razón, Akane se encontraba reacia a hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto Midori mientras seguía empujando, ignorando completamente su forcejeo. Por suerte Akane no era demasiado fuerte así que no tenía problemas a la hora de empujarla

- Porque es Shin-sama…yo no puedo hablar con el…a solas –murmuro mientras empezaba a ruborizarse. El mero pensamiento de Shindo y ella a solas hacia que su corazón empezase a latir como loco. Midori dejó de empujarla por un momento y suspiró.

- En serio, has estado enamorada de ese chico desde la primera vez que lo viste. ¿No debería ser agradable estar a solas con él? –pregunto Midori con una expresión confusa. Akane empezó a jugar con sus pulgares nerviosamente y a mirar el suelo.

- Lo sé, pero… pero si estoy a solas con Shin-sama… yo…yo… empezare a tartamudear y después terminare diciendo algo tonto –dijo nerviosa, de repente se giro hacia Midori- ¿Puedes venir conmigo? ¿Para apoyarme? –pregunto esperanzada. Midori dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

- Está bien, está bien. Iré contigo al hospital –dijo. Akane dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a andar ella sola- Eso no significa que voy a acompañarte también a la habitación –habló en voz baja para que la chica no la escuchara.

Por suerte el hospital no estaba a una larga distancia del edificio del Raimon así que llegaron rápido. Había algunas personas fuera del edificio pero no les hicieron caso, en su lugar, entraron en el edificio, Akane detrás de Midori. Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa de recepción donde estaba Fuyuka la cual reconoció pronto a las chicas y les sonrió.

- Hola, Akane-san, Midori-san, ¿Venís a ver a Shindo-san? -pregunto educadamente.

- Bueno, ella. Yo estoy aquí como apoyo moral desde que Akane es una cobarde para ver a Shindo ella sola –dijo Midori de broma. Fuyuka rio un poco pero su sonrisa se atenuó.

- Lo siento pero tenemos una política estricta en el hospital en la cual solo un visitante puede ver al paciente –explico Fuyuka con un ceño un poco fruncido, Akane frunció el ceño también mientras Midori sonrió, esperaba que fuese así.

- Bueno, nos vamos a ir entonces –dijo Akane preparada para salir de allí. Ella no podía ver a Shindo a solas, ella no podía. Sabía que debería estar avergonzada de ella misma pero ahora mismo no podría decir nada sensato, de todas formas, Midori no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, creo que yo puedo ir a ver a Shindo por mi misma –dijo Midori con una sonrisa de lado la cual podría competir con las de Kariya... Fuyuka la miro un poco confundida mientras Akane estaba shockeada.

- Midori-chan… que estas… -empezó a preguntar Akane pero Midori la corto

- A mi no me importa estar a solas con Shindo como a otras personas. El es un chico guapo después de todo ¿no Akane? –dijo girándose en dirección a su amiga la cual estaba reaccionando exactamente como ella esperaba… en shock y con un pellizco de celos.

- _A Midori-chan no le puede gustar Shin-sama… ¿verdad? _–pensó Akane-_ Pensaba que tenia interés en Tenma-kun o en Nishiki-kun por sus interacciones con ellos pero pensar que a ella realmente le guste Shin-sama… -_Daba igual, si a Midori le gustaba Shindo ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla a solas con él

- ¡Yo quiero ver a Shin-sama también! –dijo fuertemente lo cual era muy inusual en ella. Midori sonrió una vez que escucho eso y le levanto el pulgar. Akane la miro confundida al hacer eso

- Estaré por aquí. ¡Diviértete con Shindo! –dijo Midori. Akane se sonrojo al notar como había planeado todo eso para hacerle decir que quería ver a Shindo. Murmuró un pequeño gracias y ella y Fuyuka se fueron a buscar la habitación del chico

De camino a la habitación de Shindo su nerviosismo y timidez volvieron a salir. No tenía ni idea todavía de lo que le quería decir y estaba segura de que haría el ridículo, empezó a morder un poco su labio mientras pensaba el problema.

- Conozco esa expresión, te gusta Shindo-san ¿verdad? –dijo Fuyuka con una sonrisa. Akane la miro sorprendida ¿Era tan obvia?- Estas nerviosa de estar a solas con el ¿no? –pregunto y esto hizo que la chica la mirase mas sorprendida. Tenía que trabajar en ocultar esos sentimientos

- Si… casi nunca he hablado con el… y cuando lo hago es algo rápido. Normalmente solo hago fotografías de él desde el banquillo… y por alguna rezón el nunca lo nota –empezó a decir Akane triste. Había echo incontables fotos de Shindo desde que él empezó el club e incluso tenía un álbum de ellas, todavía no entendía como no se había dado cuenta

- Bueno, puedo decirte que estar en el fondo no te ayudara mucho. Tienes que ser un poco más audaz –dijo Fuyuka- _Como hizo ella… y es por eso porque es ella la que se caso con él y no yo_ –pensó, sin embargo en seguida se quito el pensamiento de la cabeza. Ella había olvidado eso hace mucho tiempo- El punto es…trata de hablar con el más –dijo y Akane asintió aunque no estaba segura de poder seguir su consejo. Pronto las dos llegaron a la puerta de Shindo- Aquí estamos. Te voy a dejar sola ahora. Voy a revisar a Taiyo-kun. ¡Buena suerte! –dijo, y desapareció detrás de una columna.

Akane trago saliva al enfrentarse a la puerta. Todavía se sentía insegura sobre esto, pero podía volver- No… no puedo volver ahora –pensó y golpeo la puerta. Ahora era definitivamente demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

- Adelante –dijo Shindo desde el otro lado de la puerta y Akane se sonrojo un poco al escuchar su voz, antes de mover vigorosamente su cabeza. Si empezaba a sonrojarse por el mero sonido de su voz definitivamente no podría hablar con el cara a cara. Nerviosa, agarro el mango de la puerta para ver a Shindo mirándola desde su cama.

- Oh… eres tu Akane. No te esperaba –dijo Shindo con una pequeña sonrisa. Akane cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se giro hacia él. Se sonrojo poco a poco mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Tienes trabajo para mí? –pregunto Shindo educadamente. Akane empezó a mover sus dedos mientras pensaba que decir

- E-eh… bueno…yo… -Akane murmuro nerviosa. Shindo la miro confuso mientras ella intentaba formar frases- Y-yo t-tengo unas fotos de la practica hoy –dijo finalmente sacando su cámara. Shindo la cogió y al hacerlo sus dedos se rozaron juntos. Shindo no lo noto pero Akane si-_T-toqué la mano de Shin-sama –_pensó emocionada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, Shindo estaba viendo las últimas fotos que su cámara tenia.

- Parece que Tenma está empezando a ser un buen capitán –dijo Shindo con una pequeña sonrisa. Justo ayer Tenma le había visitado para hablar sobre lo inseguro que estaba sobre ser el capitán y como pensaba que no podía seguir sus pasos. De todas formas estaba en lo cierto. Tenma estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

- S-si –dijo Akane. Ella aun pensaba que Shindo era un mejor capitán pero se guardo la opinión para sí misma. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Shindo miraba las fotografías. Sin embargo, no supo cuando termino y empezó a ver accidentalmente las fotografías del principio en las que estaba principalmente el. Al principio pensó que era raro que hubiese fotos suyas pero después de unas cuantas fotografías empezó a sospechar.

- Akane… hay muchas fotografías de mí –declaro Shindo. Akane trago un poco de saliva y rápidamente le quito la cámara. Shindo la miro confuso mientras Akane empezaba a enrojecer- ¿Por qué? –preguntó sospechosamente. Akane comenzó a sonrojarse mas mientras intentaba pensar en una buena escusa

- Eh… yo… yo solo… -Akane no podía decir nada. Viendo esto, Shindo saco una idea por ella

- ¿Es porque era el capitán? –pregunto. Akane asintió fuertemente. Necesitaba una escusa y esa era perfecta- Si el descubría que ella estaba enamorada de él podría pensar que había parado con una acosadora y seguramente no terminaría bien- Pero solo porque soy el capitán no quiere decir que no deberías hacer fotografías de los demás jugadores también –dijo Shindo y ella asintió. Lo sabia- _Pero los demás jugadores no son tan increíbles como lo eres tú_

- Lo sé… -dijo Akane calladamente y empezando un desagradable silencio que se extendió durante un rato. Sonrojada, estaba empezando a considerar el marcharse cuando de repente Shindo extendió su mano.

- ¿Puedo ver la cámara de nuevo? –pregunto. Akane lo miro confundida por la pregunta pero de todas maneras se la entrego de nuevo. Este acto hizo que sus dedos se rozaran de nuevo unos contra otros pero esta vez Shindo si lo noto. La mano de ella era realmente cálida por alguna razón. Ignoro el sentimiento por ahora y empezó a pasar las fotografías de él de nuevo- Están muy bien hechas –la felicito mientras las miraba.

- G-Gracias –dijo sonrojándose por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Pronto Shindo había visto todas las fotografías y le devolvió la cámara a ella lo que hizo que sus dedos se rozaran por tercera vez. Esto hizo que Akane se sonrojara cada vez más y que una pequeña tinta roja apareciera en las mejillas de Shindo también

- T-todo el mundo te echa de menos durante las prácticas sabes… tratan de ocultarlo pero todos están preocupados –dijo Akane y miro abajo por un momento. Por supuesto ella lo extrañaba más que todos. La práctica no era lo mismo sin Shindo allí

- Puedes decirle a todo el mundo que no hay razón para eso. Esto perfectamente y volveré antes de que lo sepan –Shindo sonaba confidente mientras realizaba una sonrisa un poco falsa. Realmente no estaba seguro cuando podría volver. Perderse la final era suficientemente devastador, no quería esperar mucho para volver

- De acuerdo –dijo. Y otro incomodo silencio empezó por segunda vez en el día. Akane miro su reloj y suspiro- La hora de visitas se va a terminar. Debería irme –dijo Akane tristemente, había conseguido sentirse menos rara cerca de Shindo y no quería dejarlo ahora. Se levanto y agarro el mango de la puerta.

- De acuerdo Akane. He disfrutado hablando contigo –dijo honestamente. Akane se giro y sonrió brillantemente

- Yo también, Shin-sama –dijo y en seguido noto que le acababa de llamar a Shindo por el apodo que se había inventado ella y rápidamente salió de la habitación antes de que él pudiera hacer alguna pregunta sobre ellos. Se apoyo sobre la puerta y trato de calmar su corazón- ¡_Shin-sama a disfrutado de mi compañía! –_pensó feliz

- Shin-sama ¿eh? –se dijo a si mismo Shindo y rio un poco. No sabía por qué no había hablado con Akane antes de esto pero se hizo una nota mental de hablar con ella más a menudo en el futuro- _Además… quiero saber por qué sentí eso cuando toqué su mano…_

* * *

**¡Dejad reviews!~~**


End file.
